eiyuu_senki_goldfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters/Protagonist
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Amazing centerpiece due to unique passive buff * Ability to summon additional units via Hero Skill * Decent AOE options * Solid stats with a nice emphasis on offense | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Only a single damage type among all skills * Skills have very high Brave cost overall * Relatively slow growth due to protagonist having lots of character events |} Skills |} The Protagonist fills his role as the main character very well. True to what you'd expect, he is strong, charismatic, and doesn't rely on any trickery to get the job done. His skill-set reflects these properties very well. His passive buff, Ambition, is one of very few unique passives in the game, and it really shines as a main character skill by granting an attack boost to all adjacent allies. This makes him a huge centerpiece to your party structure, and if paired with characters that passively buff him in return, can really transform him into the powerhouse of the team. Slash is your standard basic attack, and is average in damage, range, and delay. Tsumugari no Tachi synergizes well with his passive buff, as its AOE works best when you're in the center file. It is most effective in the front row, but it has just enough reach that use from the middle row can work as well. Homusubi no Tachi is actually the equivalent of most other unit's Hero Skill, with a hefty 5 cost and appropriately large damage over an entire enemy file. Once again, this skill matches his passive's optimal positioning and is best used from the center file, allowing for you to strike any enemy file for massive damage. Hero Summon is a very interesting skill. It's quite costly at 7 Brave (though it was 10 Brave cost in the first Eiyuu Senki game) and it doesn't have any immediate gains like most Hero Skills; however, it allows you to break the limit on units you can bring into a single battle. With enough meter generation, it's entirely possible to summon an entire field full of Heroes from your army. The only restrictions are that you have an open panel to summon on, and that the Hero being summoned has not been exhausted already (such as using them to complete another quest earlier in that turn). Nothing says "Main Character" better than using the power of your pimp hand friendship to break the rules! Items With such a simple and straightforward skill-set, the best options for the Protagonist's items are also appropriately simple. Buff up his already good attack, defense, and speed to make use of his raw power output and hate generation. Raw damage reduction items aren't as effective as defense boosts since his base defense is only 6 to start with, but can still be useful in combination with other items, such as the katanas. Additionally, items that add passive buffs synergize extremely well with his unique Ambition passive. Good Item Synergy: # Atk, Def, and Spd boosts #* Turns his good stats into great stats, which emphasize his straightforward skills # Items granting passive buffs #* Allows him to grant stacked buffs to any allies beside and behind him # Bonuses based on high HP % #* Due to useful passive buff(s), you'll want this unit safely at high HP anyway # Flat damage reduction #* Can help reduce damage taken after building significant hate # Hate gain reduction #* Useful if you want to build with an emphasis on offense over defense Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters